


Be My Baby

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Thanks to The Ronettes, Frank and Gerard lived happily ever after.





	Be My Baby

“Frank, you don’t have to do this.”

Gerard watched as the younger man rapidly packed his bags, emptying out their shared dresser. Yes, the band had broken up, but Gerard didn’t think they were going to He was even planning a special night out for them, where he’d announce to Frank that they were expecting a baby. This was bad, bad timing, bad in general.

“Maybe I wouldn’t wanna take off if I wasn’t living with someone who basically broke up with me over text.” Frank slapped his case shut. “Next time, maybe tell the guitarist that the band isn’t together anymore!”

“I didn’t mean for it to be that way,” Gerard tried, but Frank had grabbed his things and headed out already. He followed him down the stairs. 

“Frank, please.” Gerard grabbed his wrist lightly. “Don’t leave…don’t leave me.”

Frank pulled his arm away, glaring.

“Next time think before you post, Gerard.”

He was gone with the slam of a door. Gerard sniffed, sitting down and crying softly into his hands. He’d never wanted this. It’d all been too much, and as for not telling Frank…well, yeah, that was his fault, but…fuck…now what was he gonna do?

***

Frank sat on the bed, staring at the wall as he held his hands together. He missed him…he missed his baby G cuddling him every night. He missed the calls and silly texts and everything. He was still hurt by the MCR break-up announcement and all, but still…he wanted to make things right. 

What could he do, though? Just calling him didn’t seem right. A text didn’t mean much. Write a letter? Nah…

Then he got it. He smiled softly and grabbed his guitar, tuning it and setting his phone down on his bed. He turned on the recording and started to strum. This would do it…it conveyed what he needed to say.

***

Ping.

Gerard looked over at his phone, noticing he had an email. Curious, he opened it, not noticing it was Frank’s old address. There was nothing but an audio file, so Gerard turned up his phone volume and started the track. 

At the first twinges of guitar Gerard was already feeling it in his chest. Then the familiar words and voice came.

'The night we met, I knew I needed you so. And if I had the chance I’d never let you go.'

Tears pricked Gerard’s eyes as he cupped his tiny baby bump. Almost four months pregnant now, hormones were everywhere. All his feelings for Frank came out in streams of salty water down his face as the lyrics went on to the chorus.

'So won’t you, please, be my, be my baby  
'Be my little baby, my one and only baby  
'Say you’ll be my darlin’, be my, be my baby  
'Be my baby now, my one and only baby.'

“I-I will, Frankie,” Gerard said, his voice thick and breaking. “I always will.”

***

“I’ll make you happy, baby, just wait and see. For every kiss you give me, I’ll give you three. Oh, since the day I saw you. I have been waiting for you. You know I will adore you ‘til eternity"

Frank smiled and rocked the little baby in his arms, still singing the song softly. He couldn’t love his baby girl more. She was gorgeous, just like her mom, and she absolutely loved music. 

“How’s she doing?” Gerard asked, walking over in his comfy pjs.

“Pretty good, once the rocking and lullabies started.” Frank shifted her a little, starting to rock again when she started to fuss. “Aw, sorry, sorry. You have my attention.”

“Needy lil’ thing, just like mom.” Gerard kissed Frank’s head softly. “I heard you doing our song, right?”

“That’s right.” Frank smiled, leaning on G a little and glancing over at his glittery ring. “I can’t wait to dance to it with you next month.”

“It’s going to be perfect,” Gerard agreed, nodding and watching the little one sleep in his arms. 

“That’s my Gladia,” he cooed, taking her taking fist into his hand. “You get a good nap in. We gotta show you off to everyone at dinner, and they want a baby with big, hazel eyes wide open to take it all in.”

“She’s a rock star, she can sleep through dinner if she wants.” Frank held her up a little, kissing her nose, but still heading to take her to bed. He laid her in her cradle, still humming the song softly as he put the blanket over her.

“Sweet dreams, my little angel,” Frank whispered, before backing away from the crib. He bumped into Gerard, who turned him around and kissed him softly.

“I’m so glad you came back,” Gerard said softly, keeping their foreheads together. "I’m glad I got up the guts to sing you that song,“ Frank replied with a little smile. 

“So I guess we owe this to some really old musicians then,” Gerard mused.

“Yeah…supposedly.” Frank pecked his lips. “I think we always loved each other too much to stay apart forever. You are my baby after all.”

Gerard nodded, resting his head on Frank’s chest. Frank wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and rubbing his back softly. Gerard kissed Frank’s neck softly, saying again what Frank already knew in a tender tone.

“Always will be.”


End file.
